Kyuoka
Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Kyuoka has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyuoka is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her Rook trait allowing her to overpower many enemies. In fact, she was able to defeat Xuelan, another Rook with no signs of exhaustion whatsoever. Kyuoka's skills improve, allowing her to fight off the mass-produced Evil Dragons. Kyuoka could also fight evenly with Rias whose power rivals that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. Kyuoka can also combine with the Touki and Senjutsu to further increase the power of her physical attacks Enhanced Strength and Defense: Kyuoka boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Immense Speed: Kyuoka possesses impressive speed. When combined with her Touki, her speed increased to a point where it exceeded Kyuoka’s detection of her presence. Enhanced Senses: As a Nekomata, Kyuoka naturally has heightened senses, such as the time she was able to smell Fallen Angels within the Church. Transformation: Kyuoka is able to shapeshift to hide and regrow her cat ears and tail to appear more human whenever she wants. Regrowing them grants Kyuoka her natural Nekomata abilities. * Nekomata Mode Level 2: Kyuoka gained a second tail upon further increasing her abilities with Senjutsu by cover her body in Touki, this gives her explosive power and increased physical abilities for a temporary time. * Shirone Mode: In this mode, Kyuoka can temporarily make herself grow older by gathering the nature-based ki from her surrounding and synchronizing it with her Touki. In this form, Kyuoka can use Nekomata’s power at will. Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Being a Nekomata, Kyuoka is able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu but she is still learning under her sister, Rias as well as Magari. By taping into Senjutsu, she gains control over the flow of life energy and greatly enhances her physical attacks. * Touki: Kyuoka covers herself in an aura of ki, drastically increasing her strength, defense, and speed. By Volume 15, she has surpassed her sister in terms of strength. * Kasha: Kyuoka can summon multiple big wheels that is covered in white flames that have the power of purification. * Sealing: Using one of Uma Jyuroda's Annihilation Pump jewel's she is able to seal a soul from the holy grail. She first used this after her second fight with Grendel. (Which was later stored and guarded in Heaven) Flight: Being a Mid-Class Devil, Koneko can use her 4 wings to fly. Equipment Rival Reactor: Kyuoka's Independent-type Ancient Relic, that allows her to create several, pitch-black clones of herself, that can move and act on their own, and can use Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Touki. * Nuclear Rivalled Army: Rival Reactor's Scale Mail, that allows Kyuoka to create up to 100 pitch-black clones of herself, but are notably less stronger, and can only Touki and an small amount of Senjutsu, but make up for it in numbers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:Nekomata Category:Yo-Kai Category:Rook Pieces Category:Yuri Lucifuge's Peerage Category:Ryu Academy Category:V